Brianna McInnis (HERI)
Brianna is a member of CT's Crew, generally the more grounded and more secretive of the group. Bio Brianna is the heart the grounds and protects those closest to her. Whether it's keeping her dad and uncle far from each other so no one gets killed or it's keeping CT sane as his father slowly nearing his death, she's got her hands full. She is willing to fight Max on his concept that they aren't dating and she fully intends to marry him if he ever figures out that it doesn't matter that he's a demon and she's a witch. She doesn't exactly have what you would call a normal job, though she has a part time one of those, too. As part of the group that follows and supports CT she has been party to the kidnapping of many magical orphans. The first time she helped hide a magical child was when she first met Max and he was trying to find some way to protect his infant half brother. Many years later at the implied request of her cousin, Devia, she and Max help kidnap the recently orphaned Esther Hartgrave, the daughter of a darklighter and a close friend of Devia. Like Damien, Brianna and Max hid Esther within the families of her witch coven. Speaking of covens, Brianna has two. She is not officially part of either. If anything her "coven" is CT, Max, Aka, and Toby, only one of which is also a witch. She is an unofficial member of the covens each of her parents belonged, too, giving her a rather interesting view. She has a very definite attachment to most of the members of both covens, the big exception being Dam, Esther's darklighter father. Due to her mother's heritage, Brianna and her father were refused the right to a whitelighter and Brianna certainly didn't want her mother's darklighter. Unknown to her, around the time magic returned a whitelighter who already had one of her friends as a secret charge requested that Brianna and the other three members of CT's crew be given her as charges. Although she knew nothing about this, it ultimately saved Max's life when he was badly wounded protecting Brianna in a fight with demons of his mother's kind. Her whitelighter, Cassia Reynolds, has an uphill battle to keep not only the five as her charges, but also keep her wings after she was pushed to reveal herself to her younger brother. Family The daughter of a witch father and a warlock mother, Brianna has a torn background to say the least. Although in most cases a witch marrying a warlock becomes a warlock, the necessary ingredents were not in place when her parents married and both retained their magical statuses, although her father's whitelighter was unassigned and she has never knowingly has a whitelighter of her own. She is an only child, but her cousin, Devia, is like a little sister to her. Although he won't agree to the term and she usually won't if he won't, most of their friends consider Max Keegan to be her boyfriend. The snake demon prince doesn't think it's a good idea for her to date a demon and Brianna doesn't care. She wants Max. Although not technically family, she considers all those within her circle of close friends as family. Aka, like Devia, she thinks of like an annoying little sister. CT and Toby are like the brothers she never wanted and if asked neither would admit to considering her like a sister, but they treat her like one. Powers She is an empath who came into her powers when magic returned. She had always had a sort of sixth sense about people, so this seems only to be an enhancement. Most of her friends took blocking potions to keep her from being in their heads too much. Her cousin, Devia, was the exception, not taking a blocking potion because both cousins believed it would be more benificial in the long run for Brianna to be able to sense Devia's emotions. In the Series Season One Brianna sometimes babysits her younger cousin, Devia, for her uncle Steve. Such was the case the day they found an injured whitelighter show up in the Kessler house. Brianna got him out of there and to her own home before her uncle could arrive and tried to help him. She met Seth when he was trying to look into what was behind the attacks on Wyatt and Chris. He mostly talked to Devia. Later she went to Disneyworld with her uncle Steve, Max, Devia, and three of Devia's friends. While there she and Max kidnapped one of Devia's friends, Esther Hartgrave, the daughter of a darklighter who was not herself yet fully influenced by evil. They brought her to live with members of Brianna's coven. After her friends found some demons acting mysterious at The Manor, she decided to look further and ended up working with Chris Halliwell to find a cure for the curse that was affecting Chris brother, Wyatt, and several of Wyatt's co-workers. Afterword she confronted her uncle, realizing that he was behind what was going on. She tried to convince him to stop for Devia's sake. She also learned that members of his coven who had treated her like part of their family were now dead. She vowed to make sure the kids of one of those dead warlocks were safely away from the influence of evil if she could manage it. Her actions trying to protect people from one of her uncle's plots puts Max in a possition where he has to chose between protecting Brianna and potentially losing his own life. It is an easy choice that gives Brianna the chance to learn more about Max's abilities then she has ever before. After the battle leaves Max alive, but only just she has to find a way to get him healed when no demon healer will help her and no whitelighter can help her. Thanks to a new friend, Faith White, she is able to find a bit more peace with the danger Max gets into, since Faith is able to heal him, although it is at great pain to her and not something Brianna or any of her friends wish to happen if they can avoid it, but the safty net it provides is conforting to Brianna. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes Gallery Charmed: Heritage Avatars Aubrey Dollar Trivia Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Category:CT's Crew Characters